Festival Love
by skye3
Summary: Ruriko says thank you to Ukiya for saving her for being reprimanded for breaking the vase in the past and Ukiya reveals his feeling towards her.


Festival Love  
Author: Skye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gatekeepers and any of its   
characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This as an Ukiya/Ruriko "What If" fic. The story takes place at the festival after the battle where in Ukiya first used the Gate Robot. What if Ruriko got to say what she wanted to at the festival? Read on to find out. . . hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
  
Festival Love  
  
  
"Ukiya-kun. . .ano. . . um. . . "   
  
"What is it Rurippe?"  
  
". . . um. . ."  
  
  
Ruriko's POV  
  
The words are at the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to say it. "What is it Rurippe?" he asked turning to face me. That cute face. . .brown eyes. . .brown hair, and the way it stays in its position all the time...his eyebrows are creased together in concern. I blush a little. "Can we go somewhere private? I want to tell you something." I manage to say blushing tremendously.   
  
  
Ukiya's POV  
  
"Can we go somewhere private? I want to tell you something." She said, her face as red as a tomato. I smile at her cuteness. "OK", I said smiling at her. She smiles back at me sending chills up and down my spine. She doesn't know it, but I love her so much. I'm just afraid to tell her. I'm afraid that maybe she still sees me as her childhood friend. But I felt like telling her now. . .it doesn't matter if she doesn't love me too. . .as long as I get to tell her how I feel about her. I slowly reached for her hand and held it gently. I led her to the nearby park where there are no people 'cause all of them are in the festival. I led her to a bench and let her sit down. I sat down beside her unconsciously still holding and caressing her hand. "Ano. . ." she said, after a long silence, her voice just above a whisper making me look at her. She's still blushing which I think is a good thing. I wanted to tell her I love her and kiss her right then and there but my body seemed to be frozen by her beauty. Her kimono really suits her, and the red ribbon looks good on her hair. . .she looks perfect! Not that she doesn't in other days, but there's something different about her tonight.  
  
  
Ruriko's POV  
  
Ukiya-kun let me sit on a bench and he sat beside me, a little too close, I think, and I blush some more. He's still holding my hand. "Ano. . ." I say breaking the uncomfortable silence. He looks at me and I blush a little bit more. "Um. . .Ukiya-kun. . ." I say looking up at him. "Ukiya-kun. . .do. . .do you remember when we were still in kindergarten and I broke the teacher's vase? And then you came running shouting `MIRACLE MASK' and broke the vase completely?" He nods at me his eyes searching. "You. . .you saved me back them from being punished by the teacher and. . .and just wanted to say thank you." He just stares at me, and I begin to feel stupid because I think he didn't remember. And I begin to think that he just did it 'cause he just wanted to cause another mischief. I sighed looking away, and removing my hand from his, I wiped away the tears that are uncontrollably flowing down my cheeks.   
  
  
Ukiya's POV  
  
Rurippe turns away wiping her tears away. I've not seen her cry since we met again and I noticed that she's not sniveling any more. I cupped her chin gently and tuned her head so that she is facing me. "I remember. . .and I'm happy that I did it. Rurippe I love you and I'd do anything for you." I hugged her and to my surprise she hugged me back!   
  
  
Author's POV   
  
5 mins. Of silence have already passed. Ukiya and Ruriko are still hugging each other.  
  
"Ukiya-kun. . .do you really love me?"  
  
"Hai Rurippe. With all my heart."  
  
"Then stop calling me Rurippe." Ruriko says calmly pulling away slightly to look at Ukiya.  
  
"OK" Ukiya says smiling. "but promise me that you'l let me call you RURIPPE when there's no people around ok?" Ukiya says teasingly. Ruriko punches him slightly on the chest in responds. "Ow!" Ukiya flinches faking to be hurt. "Oh! Gomen, I meant it!" Ruriko says laughing. Ukiya laughed along with her. Then, without warning, Ukiya captured Ruriko's lips. She was surprised at first then after while she started to return his kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Ukiya broke the kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru Ruriko" Ukiya says leaning for another kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru Shun" Ruriko says leaning forward to receive the kiss.  
  
They kissed longer and more passionately this time. And after a while they broke off for air.  
  
"How are we going to tell the other about THIS?" Ruriko asked biting her lower lip, which is already swollen and red from their kiss earlier.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll tell them tomorrow. In the meantime. . ." Ukiya trailed off as he leaned in for yet another kiss.   
  
  
~END~  
  
  
**Corny? Boring? What do you think?   
For comments & suggestions e-mail me at lyfix@hotmail.com   
  
  
English translations for the Japanese words used:  
  
Ano - its similar to "um. . ."   
Gomen - sorry  
Aishiteru - I love you   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
